Forum:Yonder lies the castle of my father
Zola this famous line in front of Castle Heterodyne. We now know that if Agatha had said it, there would be some truth. But who is Zola really? Where are her parents? What castle could she really call her home? If she were truly a child of Bill or Barry, then Barry would have mentioned it to Bettle or at least Punch and Judy. So thats out. However there are twenty-seven months between the time our favorite minx sent Klaus off to who knows where and the time she gave birth to Bill's son. So she could have secretly had a child in the early part of that period. Or not. But consider the implications. If Zola is a non-sparky offshoot of the liaison between Klaus and Lucrezia. Then she would be cousin to Theo; half-sister to both Gil and Agatha; And possibly a half sister to Zeetha if Zeetha turns out to be Gil's twin. Now we know something of the future since time travel is mad science and happens in a Heterodyne story. So this hypothesis is unlikely (but not impossible) because there are no clues of it in canon or the glimpses we have seen into the future. It is also unlikely because of the nature of great sparks to produce sparky offspring. However as grist for speculation it will do nicely. After all, Zola has to come from somewhere interesting. Now, what are your alternate theories? Rej Maddog 19:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :My theory is that Zola cannot be Lucrezia´s. The Castle instantly recognized Agatha´s voice as having inherited Lucrezia´s command voice; it never said a single word of having recognized something similar in Zola. Besides, if Zola had the command voice, we would have seen its effects in some way. - 20:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::IMHO, this is not really a subject for much debate. She either is or she isn't, but it seems highly unlikely that she's actually related to Agatha in any way at all. (And if she is, I will be as shocked as anyone else.) Still, Zola herself is good fodder for discussion. I'd like to expand Template:Latest debate to include talk about the character herself. — m (talk) 20:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Considering the Heterodynes apparently have some odd vocal traits of their own, I'm not sure the Castle is reacting to Lucrezia's contribution to Agatha's voice there. PersephoneKore 17:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :My theory is that, no, she doesn't have to come from anywhere interesting. Except that Paris is a very interesting city. Until such time as the Foglios verily hit me over the head with a two-by-four that implies she is a relative of Agatha or Gil or Tarvek, I will have not the slightest inclination to suspect any such thing. :I have my own wild theories, true, but I think that mine are at least based on something that has been hinted at in the story. I may not have understood what was really being hinted at, or prepared for, but there's direct reason to think that there's something going on, even if not what I've guessed. --Quadibloc 23:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hy thot ve vas all hit over der head mit a picture frame? Efferybody said zo. Altgorl 04:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) She doesn't have to have an interesting background. But we have seen nothing in the story to suggest that she hasn't. A relationship such as I speculated would be very funny. Levity is what keeps airships afloat. The fact that the story gives her the line I used as the title to this forum suggests the Professors hold some benevolence towards this character. I sense she has a further part to play. So thinking about that might for a bit might hold some amusement. :: Hyu mean dot airshipz run on laffink gaz? Hy laks dot! Altgorl 05:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) So Quadibloc what have you guessed? --Rej Maddog 23:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh, sorry, I should have noted that my own wild theories were about other parts of the storyline, not Zola. --Quadibloc 01:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Obviously she has more to contribute as she's not dead. Yet. Does she have an interesting back ground? Sure didn't you read Gil's recap of their relationship? Other than that I sure hope not. BTW. It's, "Yonder lies the castle of my Fahder" Say it with a Bronx acent ala Tony Curtis.Thanos007 14:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tarvek seemz to sink she haz a wery interestink background. He keeps hinting she iz a spy or at least wery dangerous here. Plus, zumbuddy paid all her bills years ago. Why pick her? Conzider der reazons. Und - did zey plant her on der Island of the Monkey Girls mebee to meet Gil und Tarvek? Vas she already a Mata Hari? Altgorl 06:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : The origin of the line is noted on Zola's page. It's exactly its legendary status that tickled me. Of course Zola said it with her own accent. The questions is which one might that be? --Rej ¤¤? 00:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: Vat if Zola's Mamma vas Lucrezia und her Fadder vas der Gilded Duke? Ein Gilded Duke vould attract a voman lak Lucrezia who luvs nize thingz. Altgorl 21:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: It's interesting that Zola's stage name has changed from d'Or to d'Orée. According to my vague recollections of French (and my French-English dictionary), d'or means golden, while dorée can mean either golden or... gilded. -- Brassica 21:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::So... her personality has changed from being a shiney precious metal in Paris, to being something less valuable coated in a shiny precious metal during her stay as a Heterodyne. Her Heterodyne facade could be associated with her 'guildedness.' -- Lissa's Thinker 03:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, I believe Brassica is referring to Gil's edited speech bubble. There's no sign that she actually changed her stage name in that fashion. PersephoneKore 03:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Whoops. Sloppy phrasing on my part. I apologize. PersephoneKore is correct. I was referring to the change that the Foglios made, since the new version can either be read as "golden" or "gilded". There's already a "gilded" character, which raises the possibility that this change was not simply for stylistic reasons. They may have wanted to hint at a connection to the Gilded Duke. -- Brassica 02:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I raised the idea of a brain transplant in her Mad article. Also, that Danger-Prone Daphne Zola could easily have gotten herself killed after Gil left Paris, & been re-animated as an obediant Construct, with hardwired skills built-in. Zola might not be Zola, in any important sense. But golden on the outside, something else within? Very possibly so.--Bosda Di'Chi 17:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it seems I was premature. Zola is Zola, but not for too much longer. I do believe she will soon be Lucrezia 4.0--Bosda Di'Chi 12:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC)